Torture: Book 1-Red
by Actiongirl101
Summary: She promised she'd get revenge. She promised she'd make them suffer. Now years later the time has come. She is going to pick them off, starting with red and ending in Maroon. Rated M just to be safe but it might not be worse than T. Still just to be safe
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! This is a little side fic inspired by insertusernamehere111's stories called 'I want to make you suffer' and the sequel to that 'I want to hear you scream'. They're really good I suggest you read them^_^. Okay on with mine! **

* * *

Chapter 1: The strong flame

? POV

I was in a room filled with the most beautiful instruments I have ever laid my eyes on. These were what I was going to use on them. These are what I'm going to use to make him suffer. A smile found it's way onto my face and I whispered

"The time has come."

1 week later...

I smiled that same smile looking back on that day. It was only a week ago, and the adrenaline was still there from two nights ago, when I got one of them. I walked down the hall, my footsteps echoing on the tile floor. I'm sure my little friend could hear them. Feeling in a good mood I decided to whistle a little tune that popped into me head. He's going to suffer. He's going to pay, just like they all are. One by one I'll pick them off, torture them. They will break and eventually beg me to kill them. It will be glorious. I approached the door where my old friend was waiting. Taking out the keys and unlocking the door, I opened it and smiled at his restrained form.

"Oh, goodie! I was hoping you'd be awake!" I said, clasping my hands together in excitement. He looked up at me, his amber eyes glaring daggers, his mouth curved into a sneer. His spiky red hair was even worse that usual and his red gi was torn in some places from the scuffle we had had in that ally. "Hello Kai." I cooed. I could tell he wanted to punch me but the chains I put around his wrists and ankles prevented that. I put down my little bag of tricks and looked through it. "Oh what to do, what to do. How should I start oh what to do?" I wondered aloud.

"Who are you?" Kai finally spoke up.

"That is of none importance right now," I answered and finally decided on what instrument to use. Pulling it out of the bag I spoke once more. "What does is beginning the show!"

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed that short chapter. The others I hope will be longer. Review and tell me what you think! **


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks insertusernamehere111 for the support. Now let the show begin!**

* * *

Chapter 2: Starting the show  
Kai's POV  
I watched as the strange, yet beautiful girl, rummaged through her bag, really wanting to punch her. She had long brown slightly wavy hair that was pulled into a pony tail. Her blue eyes traveled around, searching for whatever was in that bag. She was wearing a red sweater and it looked like it had a penguin on it, black jeans and black combat boots, and a black ball cap with some kind of design on it. I was silent while the events of yesterday or however long ago it was came back to me and I glared, finally speaking up.  
"Who are you?" I decided to ask. She seemed slightly familiar to me.  
"That is of none importance right now," she answered, pulling out some kind of tool or instrument from the bag. Then she spoke again. "What does is beginning the show!" She turned around more to reveal some kind of gun looking thing. I visibly tensed when I saw it. What the heck does she mean by that and what is that thing. "Let's see how much I can make you squirm." She powered up the gun and aimed at me, putting some kind of headphones on. My eyes widened when she pushed a button and an ear splitting sound traveled through the air. I couldn't block out the noise because of the chains holding my arms back as I fell back from the pain that gun was causing me. I refused to scream though, I only shut my eyes and grit my teeth, trying desperately to ignore the pain from the sound waves thumping at my eardrums mercilessly. Cracking one eye open, I could see her smirking, but then she frowned.  
"You're a tough flame to blow out huh? Let's crank up the volume and see if you scream then," she said with a smile that can only be described as slightly satanic as she turned a dial up more and more. I grit my teeth harder and harder trying to hold it in, closing my eye once more. The sound got louder and louder until finally I couldn't hold it in any more. I screamed from the pain it caused me and tried to get away, but I couldn't. She didn't back off either. The sound got even louder. My ears were pounding and fists clenched. My screaming died down as my world went black.  
? POV  
I laughed at his screams with joy filling my heart. The sound gun worked great and I'm so glad I chose it. I kept turning it up, trying to make him squirm as much as possible, and enjoying every minute of it. I gotta admit that he's a fighter. Kai definitely went longer with this thing before fainting than the others. I turned off the gun and put it back in my bag, then I pulled out a knife. Walking over to him, I pulled up his sleeve and cut his wrist. First trick down, a million to go. Smiling at the blood coming from his cut and satisfied with today's work, I grabbed my bag and left, locking the door. I whistled once more, turning some tunes on that I had downloaded into my headphones and continued to my room, planning for the next days trick.

* * *

**Well that was fun to write! Hope y'all enjoyed it to! Review! **


	3. Chapter 3

**I use a saying literally in this. meepers101 thanks for the review^_^ hope all y'all enjoy:)**

* * *

**Disclaimer: I forgot to do this and I'll only do it once. I don't own ninjago.**

* * *

HChapter 3: nose to the grindstone  
Kai's POV  
I slowly started waking up, my head pounding, making me groan. I barely opened my eyes and looked around. I almost started wondering where I was but then I remembered everything, including that aweful sound gun. I shivered at the thought and that caused the chains behind me to rattle slightly. I hate being restrained like this, being put in a position I don't understand and can't do anything about it. I wish I could just spinjitzue out of this and get back at that girl. What does she want with me anyway? I suddenly became aware of a small pain in my wrist and adjusted myself so I could see it. A scabbed over cut was on it, about as long as my wrist. Why the heck did she do that? The sound of approaching footsteps reached my ears, making me wince slightly.  
"Speak of the devil," I muttered and looked at the door as she unlocked it and came in. This time she was wearing a black jacket that was zipped up, jeans, and boots. She smiled when she saw me.  
"Finally! You're awake! I was beginning to think you had died or something," she said with a slight chuckle. Did she really think this was funny? How messed up is she? I sat up with some difficulty and glared at her. She clasped her hands together. "Let's get started shall we?" Walking over to something, she picked up a cord and plugged it in. I heard a noise and looked at the floor. A door opened up and something came out of it. When it was up, my eyes widened once more. That was a grindstone! Just like the one me and my brothers use to sharpen our weapons! Only this one was stained...red. She smiled again and flipped a switch, turning the thing that spins the stone on. I gulped slightly as she walked over to me.  
"So Kai, ever heard the saying put your nose to the grindstone?" She said in almost a teasing tone. I slowly nodded my head. "Ever wonder what would happen to someone if they actually did that?" I suddenly caught onto what she was going to do.  
"If you think I'm going to put my nose on that thing, then you've got another thing coming!" I said, accidentally letting my voice waver a little. She got really close to my face and replied with  
"You don't have a choice." Then before I could react she painfully grabbed me by the hair and faster than lightning pushed my head forward, stopping only centimeters from the going grindstone. I kind of wish those chains were shorter now... "Time for trick 2 of your torture." I braced myself and she slowly moved my head forward. As soon as my nose touched that stone the flesh started tearing away and pain filled that area. I refused to let any tears fall though, but screams did escape my lips. I could feel the blood drip from where tip of my nose used to be. She threw be back after a few more seconds, and made the grindstone turn off and go back into the ground. I grit my teeth from the pain. She didn't completely saw my nose off, just the tip, and it hurt like heck. She walked up to me, a knife in hand, and forced me to lay on my stomach. I felt something cold and then pain in my wrist. Blood ran down my arm.  
"Two days, but not complete," she said. Is that what the cuts stand for? "Hmm... Maybe...ah yes that should work." She walked to her bag again and brought out what looked to be a collar. Kneeling by me, she tried to put it on my neck, but obviously I wouldn't let her. I moved away and when she tried again I snapped at her. Not the best defense, but it's all I can do. She glared and as quick as a roadrunner she had taken my hair in her hand and slammed my head against the wall. Pain burst through it, making me dizzy, and I could tell it was already starting to bleed. Something clasped around my neck, probably the collar, tightly, but not so tight that I couldn't breath.  
"Was that so hard?" She asked almost teasingly, standing up. Black dotted my vision and I mumbled  
"Yes," before all went dark once more.  
? POV  
Poo, I was hoping he'd stay awake a little longer this time. Maybe I shouldn't have slammed his head on the wall. I shrugged. The more pain the bloodier. I thought and walked out to enjoy myself, leaving the bag in there this time, but still locking the door. Hopefully he'll awaken soon. I want to continue this fun.

* * *

**That was interesting. Hope y'all enjoyed that. The next one will be a time skip a little. Review!**


End file.
